pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz Style)
NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Bill - Ben Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Newborn Riley - Newborn Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Sister Mink (The Adventures of Br'er Rabbit) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Iggy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Bing Bong - Mr. Happy (Mr. Men) *Jill's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Joy - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Donald Duck (Disney) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Funshine Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Sadness - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Handy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Crusher (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Hiro Hamanda (Big Hero 6) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Daisy Duck (Disney) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit We Should Cry *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz Style) - Sister Mink Five Second Rule *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz Style) - Iggy Koopa Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz Style): Petunia's First Date? *Inside Out (NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Sadness Happy Bright Heart.jpg|Bright Heart Raccoon as Anger Iggy Koopa.png|Iggy Koopa as Fear Tumblr m3yn6pQX9s1rnqsn4o1 1280-1-.png|Petunia as Riley Anderson Category:NelvanaWarnerBrosTamagotchiMGMandDisneyCommercialsRockz Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG